Mana
Bar in the bottom.]] Mana is the Resource of your champion necessary to cast most of his 4 Abilities. The mana pool is represented with a Blue Bar below the Green Health Bar and 2 numbers (#/#) in the middle of it. The first one is your actual quantity of mana and the second refers to the total quantity you can store. Mana regenerates over time and this rate can be increased with Masteries and Items. At level 18 mana points range from a base of 's 625 to 's 1454. The following champions do not use Mana and are referred to as Manaless: * * * * * * * * * * * Items increasing the total Mana Several Items can increase the total Mana of a Champion, as well as Runes can. This statistic scales additively, which means that each bonus point acquired is directly added to the Mana Pool. * : +200 Mana. 400 Gold. * : +325 Mana. +290 Health, Passive: Restores 300 Health and 250 Mana upon leveling up. 1325 Gold. * : +425 Mana. +45 Armor, UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 15%. 1525 Gold. * : +350 Mana. +5 Mana Regen per 5 sec, UNIQUE Passive: Each time your Champion uses an Ability their Maximum Mana will increase by 4 Mana, up to a maximum of twice in a six second period; bonuses cap at +1000 Mana. 995 Gold. * : +250 Mana. +25 Ability Power, UNIQUE Passive: 100% chance when an ability is used that your next physical attack deals 100% extra base damage. This effect has a 3 second cooldown. 1260 Gold. * : +350 Mana. +80 AP, +30 Magic Resistance, +7% Movement Speed UNIQUE Passive: 100% chance when an ability is used that your next physical attack deals an additional 100% of your Ability Power in damage. This effect has a 3 second cooldown. 3470 Gold. * : +500 Mana. +99 Armor, UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 20% and reduces the attack speed of nearby enemies by 20%. 2775 Gold. * : +375 Mana. +375 Health, +50 Magic Resistance UNIQUE Passive: Blocks one negative spell every 45 seconds. 2715 Gold. * : +400 Mana. +25 Mana Regen per 5 sec, +45 AP, Passive: 3% of your Max Mana is converted to Ability Power. UNIQUE Passive: Each time your Champion uses an Ability their Maximum Mana will increase by 4 Mana. This effect has a 3 second cooldown. 2855 Gold. * : +350 Mana. +7 Mana Regen per 5 sec, +20 Damage, Passive: 2% of your max Mana is converted to Attack Damage. UNIQUE Passive: Each time you attack, you gain one maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Each time you use an ability, you gain four maximum mana (3 second cooldown}. Bonus caps at 1000 mana. 2110 Gold. * : +250 Mana. +30 Damage, +30 AP, +30% Attack Speed, +15% Crit Chance, +12% Move Speed, +250 Health, UNIQUE Passive: 25% chance on hit to slow the target by 35% for 2.5 seconds; on cast, increases your base Attack Damage by 150% for one attack. 4070 Gold. * : +525 Mana. +450 Health, +60 AP, Passive: Your Champion gains 18 Health, 20 Mana, and 2 Ability Power every 1 min. Bonuses cap at +180 Health, +200 Mana, and +20 Ability Power. 3035 Gold. Champion Mana Rankings * Of course manaless champions are not considered in this contest. * At level 1 there are 3 champs with 305 mana and 8 with 300 mana. Updates Due to recent updates this article might not be actual. It was last updated during Patch 1.0.0.85. If there is a new version out, please check the data frequently. See Also *Health *Energy *Mana Regeneration *Champion Statistics Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Champion Statistics Category:League of Legends Glossary Category:Mana Items